En un café
by Tatily
Summary: Tras varios años de separación Darien cita a Serena en una cafetería ¿De que querrá hablarle? Cosas que pasan en un café


**En un café**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

* * *

**...**

Hace cinco años que fueron algo más que amigos, más que conocidos o aún más que un simple amorío adolescente. Compartieron un pasado, un presente y el destino les mostró un futuro. Lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente para mantenerlos juntos por más que sufrieron y lo desearon. Él quería un sueño cómo todo chico universitario mientras ella quería descubrir el mundo como toda chica de 16. No planear una vida entera con el primer amor de su vida. Y así fue que sus caminos se separaron sin remedio y rasgando sus corazones para alcanzar algo más: la felicidad. Un día ella recibió un mensaje extraño de una persona que no había visto hacia un par de años.

Casi no pude dormir. No porque me preocupe algo en particular, sino porque a mitad de la noche tuve una inesperada visita que me entretuvo gran parte de ella. Seiya, cómo muchas veces en que se siente inseguro por algo viene a mi casa. Lo sé porque desde que pudo volver de Kinmoku y supo que Darien y yo ya no estábamos juntos se ha dedicado por completo a conquistarme, aun cuando somos novios hace un par de años le gusta sorprenderme con cualquier detalle. Es muy creativo pero le cuesta adecuarse a una vida normal, sin batallas o enemigos rondando. Él mismo no lo reconoce pero ya lo conozco tanto que puedo ver en sus ojos cuando algo le preocupa. Admito que aún siento cosquillas bajo el cuello cuando escucho el tintinar de la campana de viento colgada en la puerta de mi balcón al recibir su presencia, pues entra y suele acurrucarse junto a mí sólo para que le acaricie el cabello mientras se aferra a mi cintura. Es muy agradable.

Lo vi entrar cómo siempre y con toda desfachatez se quitó zapatos, chaqueta y pantalones para hundirse entre mis frazadas. Pero no vino alegre cómo siempre, estaba nostálgico, probablemente porque se cumplía un aniversario más de su estadía en la Tierra y extrañaba mucho a su princesa y a sus hermanos. Lo vi abrazar la almohada y perder su rostro entre ella.

- Seiya ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije descubriendo sus ojos.

- Bombón… tuve una pesadilla – dijo con tono infantil que me causo reír.

- ¿Viniste porque tuviste un mal sueño? – pregunte con tono irónico solo para verlo clavar sus ojos en los míos.

- Soñé que te ibas. Que te perdía. Te desvanecías entre mis brazos.

- Eso es aterrador – me asusté un poco pero creí adivinar lo que ocurría - ¿No será que estas así por un peculiar mensaje que recibí, verdad? – él desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño ¡se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso!

- ¿Qué tal si lo ves y te vuelves a enamorar de él? – su tono extrañamente inseguro me sorprendió. En todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, jamás lo había visto dudar de algo. Menos de mí.

- Bueno, él siempre será el primero en mi vida – dije aguantándome la risa de ver su rostro quebrarse. Luego tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y termine la frase – pero tú eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida – Y tan rápido cómo apareció, su expresión amarga se esfumó. Su sonrisa volvió más ancha que antes y cómo si le hubiera dicho que tenía permiso, el muy descarado, se abalanzó sobre mí cubriéndome de besos, abrazos y caricias que pronto me tenían a su merced.

El amanecer fue una cosa maravillosa a su lado porque generalmente no lo vemos pero este día fue diferente. Como si quisiera asegurarme de recordarlo por siempre, aunque cada día con Seiya Kou era especial. Me levanté con calma ese día Domingo, mis padres habían salido todo ese día y Sammy se escabulló temprano para pasear con alguna novia, así es que podría compartir el desayuno con mi novio con tranquilidad. Claro que me agradaba porque él cocinaba y me consentía por ser mala en eso. Los panqueques estuvieron deliciosos y por supuesto le agradecí como corresponde por ser bueno conmigo. Luego de eso estuvo meloso en exceso y tuve que ponerme firme sino no se calmaría.

- Seiya ¡ya basta! – exclamé cuando me jalaba por tercera vez al sofá.

- Lo siento, bombón – dijo mirando a un lado, avergonzado – Es que hoy quiero pasar cada minuto contigo – sus ojos se volvieron dos abismos profundos.

- Lo sé… - me miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara – Sé que extrañas a la princesa y a Taiki – Su mirada pareció quebrarse - Y aunque no lo admitas Yaten también te hace falta – sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan experta en lo que me pasa?

- Te quiero y me preocupo por ti. No quiero verte triste.

- ¡No estoy triste! Tú me haces tan feliz que eso no existe en mí… sólo me gustaría verlos y saber de ellos.

- Pues ve

- Pero si viajo solo me será un poco difícil volver. Podrían pasar meses sin verte y creo que eso sería demasiado.

- Oh, cariño. Eres muy dulce pero no es sano que pases por esto. Debería haber un modo de llamarlos ¡Ya sé! ¡Podríamos decirle a Luna y Artemis que vayan por nosotros!

- ¡Bombón eres un genio! – y luego que me besó me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Llegar a la hora aun es un problema para mí, pero hoy llegué a tiempo ¡Quién lo diría! Para reunirme con mi ex. Me asomé por la ventana de la cafetería y lo vi sentado, algo ansioso, esperándome. Se veía muy guapo, como siempre. Y aún muy serio, como siempre también. Vestía formal y un maletín a su costado me indicó que al parecer ya habría terminado su carrera. Por supuesto que sí Serena. Era inteligente y muy dedicado, era obvio que sería muy exitoso. Yo por mi parte estaba estudiando también, para sorpresa de mis amigas, estaba muy entusiasmada y me iba bien aunque me esforzaba mucho porque quería sacar mi carrera. Un mesero me trajo de vuelta al mundo al preguntarme que iba a beber mientras me condujo a la mesa en que me esperaban. Él se levantó rápidamente y me saludó.

- Buenas tardes, Serena – me miró fijamente.

- Buenas tardes, Darien – al fin sonrió.

…

Cuando finalmente me saludo de vuelta pude escuchar su voz. Era diminutamente más grave y ella se veía más mujer que hace un par de años atrás, su rostro estaba radiante y sus ojos desprendían un brillo celestial. Me sorprendió.

- Y ¿cómo te ha ido? – le pregunte para que no notara como la recorría con la mirada.

- Bien. Estoy estudiando – dijo ligera, sin el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella cuando era una niña – Y tú.

- Estoy bien. Acabo de llegar de Inglaterra hace unos días. Estuve en un congreso…– el mesero vino a dejar su orden.

- ¡OH! Yo también estuve ahí hace una semana – exclamó entusiasmada.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿porque razón? – me intrigó saberla en algún otro país.

- Bueno… estuve en un concierto – dijo algo incómoda. Yo sabía la razón pero ella se puso nerviosa.

- ¿De invitada, verdad? – ella asintió sonrojada. Sus mejillas se veían hermosas teñidas de ese color. Aunque lamentablemente yo ya no era el culpable de aquello – Y ¿tuviste tiempo de pasear?

- ¡Sí! Mina me había dicho que Londres era hermoso pero verlo es muy distinto. Fuimos al Big Ben y nos subimos a una rueda de la fortuna gigante – hablaba sin parar con entusiasmo y me dio gusto verla así.

- ¿Fueron? – ella se espantó aunque era la reacción que quería ver

- Sí… Seiya y yo – dijo tímidamente volviendo a enrojecer el decir su nombre. Esas sílabas que componían una linda melodía en sus labios al pronunciar a aquel que ahora era dueño de su corazón y que lo cuidaba celosamente. Tanto que incluso pensarlo la hacía sonreír. Me hubiera gustado haber estado más pendiente de esas cosas, tal vez ahora estaría junto a mi novia y no frente a mi ex.

- ¿Estuvieron varios días? – volví al tema para no incomodarla más.

- Eh, sí pero sólo tuvimos tiempo los dos últimos para recorrer así es que no pudimos ver mucho más de lo que te conté.

- Bueno ojalá que vuelvan a ir – dije esto con dificultad pero amable. Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

- Darien… - de pronto se dio cuenta que había hablado sin darse cuenta y llevo sus manos a la boca como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

- Dime – le dirigí una sonrisa y esperé.

- Bueno… ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber uno del otro y… pues... me preguntaba…

- ¿Por qué te he llamado? – completé la pregunta.

- Sí

- Bien. Cómo has dicho no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y me alegra saber que estas contenta en tu vida y con tu novio – aun me costaba decirlo.

- Que cosas dices. Ni que anduviera riendo como tonta por todos lados – y una sonrisa acompañó el comentario. Me hizo reír.

- Bueno no hay que preguntar para saber que estas feliz. Se te nota en la cara – y ahí se sonrojó de nuevo. Podría haber contado las veces que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y no me habrían alcanzado los dedos.

- No te burles… - llevó sus manos a sus mejillas graciosamente así que decidí continuar.

- Está bien. A lo que iba es que bueno mi esposa y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

…

Eso fue suficiente para sacarme del café, del pais y probablemente de la atmosfera también. Darien estaba casado y esperaba un hijo. Un bebé. A partir de ahí no escuché una palabra más que salió de sus labios ya que el asombro se apoderó de mí. No porque estuviera celosa sino porque él sabía todo de mi vida, de mis sentimientos y lo que me ocurría pues nunca se lo oculté. Él sabía que después de terminar me fue muy difícil aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Seiya y cuanto me costó dejar que mi pretendiente me cortejara por miedo a lastimarlo ¡A lastimarlo! A pesar de que tenía claro que lo quería. Él sólo siguió hablando y hablando mientras yo me juzgaba sola por todo lo que pase y sobre todo lo que me prive para dejar un tiempo prudente de duelo. Sabía que Seiya era mi novio ahora pues se lo dije pero él nunca me hiso saber lo que ocurría con su vida, siempre abocado a su carrera que jamás pensé que hubiera resuelto todo tan rápido. Tal vez creí que había sido más importante en su vida o que le costaría un poco más que a mi recuperarse pues se veía más afectado que yo pero jamás me imagine que me citaría para decirme que estaba casado y menos aún que ya esperaría un bebé junto a su esposa. Simplemente no sabía qué responder. Creo que algo me crujió en el interior.

- Serena ¿estás ahí? – llamó mi atención al ver que no respondía.

- Sí, estoy – dije rápidamente.

- Te pregunté si te molestaría que llamáramos así al bebé si es niña. Es que a mi esposa siempre le ha gustado la historia de la princesa de la Luna y Serenity le pareció un nombre hermoso – tomo de su taza despreocupadamente mientras a mí se me formaba un nudo en el estómago. En ese minuto sonó mi teléfono. Vi la pantalla y cómo un salvavidas vi el nombre más dulce en la pantalla de mi móvil. Le hice una seña a Darien para que esperara y me alejé para contestar.

- ¿Hola?

- _Bombón, disculpa que te interrumpa_– dijo con su animada voz.

- Tú nunca me interrumpes Seiya tonto – me burlé.

- _Estoy en el supermercado y aprovecharé para comprar los ingredientes para una deliciosa cena ¿qué quieres que te cocine tu apuesto y atlético novio?_ – preguntó con su habitual tono arrogante y me causó gracia cambiando el ambiente tenso que había en mi interior.

- Compra lo que quieras, cariño. Lo que prepares estará bien – disimulé para que no notara mi angustia pero tanto como yo lo conocía me descifraba él a mí.

- _¿Qué ocurre, bombón?_- su tono cambió y se volvió más serio - _¿Te hizo algo?_

- No, no te preocupes. No pasa nada

- _No te creo ¿quieres que vaya por ti? Si te ha dicho algo te juro que…_

- No ha pasado nada. No te preocupes, ya casi es hora de irme. Te veré en casa

- _Pero Bombón…_

- Nos vemos luego. Te amo - y corté antes de que pudiera alterarme de alguna manera. Suspiré y volví a mi puesto. Darien me miraba cuidadosamente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No es nada. Cosas de rutina diaria – le sonreí forzosamente pero ya sin tanta incomodidad.

- Si te molesta podemos pensar en otro nombre – apremió la vuelta al tema. Y yo sólo me quedé estática. En verdad no me molestaba en lo absoluto que quisiera llamar a su bebé como le pareciera.

- No es eso.

- Sé que pedirte esto es muy egoísta y desconsiderado…

- ¡No lo es! – interrumpí, cansada de su condescendencia. Ya estaba harta de que fuera tan correcto para todo.

…

Mientras vi su cara enrojecer casi me escupe en la cara. Parecía que había explotado un globo.

- Si tienes una niña. No me molestaría que usaras el nombre de mi madre ¡A los dos nos marcó mucho la visita de Rini y si alguno tiene la suerte de tenerla a su lado me pondría muy contenta tan solo si existiera! ¡No te atrevas a ponerme como la malvada que te priva de algún derecho! – exclamó muy molesta.

- No es ponerte como la malvada. Es sólo…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡No soy una neurótica que va a hacer un escándalo de todo esto!

- Ahora estas neurótica… - dije calmadamente pero parece que se enfadó más.

- A veces eres un idiota – dijo muy seria y se levantó para ir al baño. Ahí estuvo un par de minutos y volvió con la cara lavada y algo de su maquillaje corrido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo sarcásticamente. Había mejorado sus insultos expresivos.

- Está bien… lo siento – dije sin pensar.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- El no haberte dicho antes. Que me había casado o que voy a ser padre. Sé que dijimos que seriamos amigos pero me costaba mucho trabajo verte de esa forma ya que… siempre serás mi primer amor, Serena.

…

Eso me dejó sin palabras, me devastó y me recordó porque alguna vez lo quise. Porque era capaz de sorprenderme cuando parecía que todo está perdido entre nosotros. Salvo que ahora no había nosotros, nunca más, pero no me desanimaba pues ahora ambos teníamos alguien por quien seguir adelante ante cualquier cosa. Ahí caí en cuenta que para él si fue difícil, sólo que no lo supe, lo entendí de esa forma y también le agradecí que me tomara en cuenta. Le desee lo mejor y lo invité para que alguna vez hiciéramos algo los cuatro y quizás luego conocer a su hijo o hija.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo. Atípico de él pero tan natural para mí y se sintió bien. Ahora sí sería distinto de aquí en adelante pues tal vez habría algo que compartir después de todo para los dos. No estaríamos juntos pero el saber que alguno de los dos podría conocer a Rini me hacía feliz. No me alegraba que fuera él pero no me presionaría tanto de ahora en adelante. Lo vi partir caminando muy calmado y yo me fui por mi lado también. Miré mi reloj, ya era hora de la cena así que me dirigí a mi casa, fantaseando sobre lo que habría preparado mi arrogante pero atractivo novio para comer y sobre cómo sería el hijo o hija de Darien. Si se parecería a él o no.

Entre todas mis dubitaciones regrese a mi hogar y al entrar escuche la voz de Seiya que entonaba una melodía mientras se movía por la cocina. Era divertido verlo desplazarse con tanta naturalidad en ese espacio que generalmente ocupaba mi mamá pero ahora que él era mi novio había muchos espacios que ocupaba en mi vida. En nuestras vidas pues también era parte de mi familia. Ayudando a mi madre, jugando al futbol con mi hermano o compartiendo la TV con mi papá se había ganado un lugar importante para todos y me alegraba mucho que así fuera. Al verme en la puerta de la cocina se acercó rápidamente y me saludo con un largo beso que me estremeció. Se esforzó por mimarme mucho esa noche y no me alejó de sus brazos en todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo hasta que al fin desató su curiosidad.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió? – dijo seriamente de pronto. Me acurruqué más apretada en sus brazos para poder responderle.

- Darien va a ser padre – no pude ver su expresión pero lo sentí estremecer, luego se tranquilizó y acarició mi cabello.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – trató de sonar lo menos consternado posible.

- Me preguntó si lo autorizaba a que usara el nombre de mi madre para su bebé si es que resulta ser una niña – me levanté para mirarlo y sentí la humedad en mis ojos.

- Bueno, Ikuko no es un nombre común – y ante su inocente reflexión no pude evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- No de mi madre de la tierra – le aclaré – El nombre que quiere utilizar es: Serenity – ahora vi la sorpresa en su rostro para luego pasar a la molestia.

- Ya veo, busca a su hija del futuro. Pero qué idiota es – cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia – Supongo que lo mandaste al demonio ¿verdad bombón?

- Claro que no Seiya. No puedo decirle que no así como así. Después de todo ella nos dijo que éramos sus padres y tanto él como yo podemos esperar a que ella llegue a nosotros.

- De todas formas me parece una tontería. Creo que sólo quería afectarte y lo ha logrado. Mira como estas – ahora hizo un puchero y no fui capaz de seguir estática. Me lance a sus brazos y descargue mi angustia sobre él, como siempre. Y él me contuvo, me aferro a su cuerpo y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Eso fue tranquilizador. Cómo siempre.

…

Un par de meses más tarde estábamos paseando por el parque cuando divisamos a Darien con un bebé en brazos. Al principio me sorprendí por la imagen, pero ya luego decidí ir a conocer a su pequeña. Llegamos junto a él luego de convencer a mi novio con un dulce beso, se veía muy bien en el papel de padre. Al parecer era bastante cariñoso y preocupado. Nos detuvimos junto a él y nos sonrió amable.

- Hola chicos – saludo animadamente.

- Hola – fue la escueta respuesta de Seiya.

- Buenas tardes, Darien – le sonreí.

En ese momento reparó en que mis ojos no lo veían a él sino a la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Mira, saluda a mi amiga… – La habló al bebé y volteo su carita para poder verla – Mamoru.

- ¡Es un niño! – exclamó Seiya cómo si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

- Sí – respondió Darien graciosamente y yo estallé en risa por dentro.

- ¡Vaya, está muy bonito! – dijo mi novio cómo si se tratara de un perrito mientras acariciaba su pequeña frente. Ahora no aguante y mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

- Y ustedes ¿Cuándo tendrán uno? – acto seguido Seiya se alejó del bebé como si estuviera contagiado de algo y yo me puse pálida.

¿Por qué era que todo el mundo nos preguntaba lo mismo?

* * *

**¿Que te pareció?**

**Comentarios?**

**Amenazas?**

**opiniones?**

**jaja todo es bienvenido**


End file.
